1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an oil pump system in a power train and more particularly to an oil pump system in an automotive power train.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, an automotive wet-plate-type clutch includes a lubricating oil pump system for lubricating friction facings of a clutch disc. For example, Japanese published unexamined utility model application No. 50-42150 presented a lubricating oil pump system comprising an oil pump disposed remote from a clutch shaft, an axial lubricating oil passageway encircling the clutch shaft, a connecting lubricating oil passageway between an outlet of the lubricating oil pump and an inlet of the lubricating oil passageway, and a clutch cover accommodating a clutch disc. The lubricating oil ejected from an outlet of the axial lubricating oil passageway lubricates the facings of the clutch disc.
The connecting lubricating oil passageway of this prior art lubricating oil pump system requires oil seals, and even so may leak lubricant. Additionally, the labor required to machine and assemble the connecting lubricating oil passageway decreases the overall efficiency of wet-plate-type clutch assembly and increases the manufacturing cost of the clutch.